Acheron's Tale
by WoLfBoY538
Summary: Acheron discovers his love is a sin.
1. 1

-1Inverloch

Acheron's tale

By Tyler

(Do not distribute)

DISCLAIMER: This story will contain adult scenes in future chapters, sex between males. If that isn't your kind of thing, please leave.

Wolf

Acheron's paws slammed the cobblestone pathway as he sprinted down the main path. He dodged and dived between people, knocking them over when he had to. He heard distant shouting behind him, and he swelled with triumph at the thought that he was getting away.

"There's an empty house, I'll hide there." He thought. At least until the mob was gone.

He slammed into the door, knocking the rotted lock loose and stumbling into the darkened home. Around the room there was sparse furniture and rotting material. He turned, pushing a heavy stool in front of the door and sitting on a chair.

"What am I going to do now?" He was wanted for a crime that was punished by hanging. He had slept with a human.

Acheron was a Da'kor, about five foot two, with long, light brown fur and a young mind. He hadn't known it was a crime until he was being sentenced.

There he was, sitting, tied to a chair in the middle of a room full of people. The humans closest to him were in long, white robes. Church people. He had heard of them, and the lies they spread of his race. They called him sodomite, and said that he had taken the virginity of an adolescent.

He did make love to the boy, but it had been in a mutual romance, not the rape they were declaring it. They were calling it sin. A crime; though it wasn't in his opinion.

This was after his failed romance with Shiara, and after he had discovered his attraction to males.

It wasn't his fault, really. It was his mother's for sheltering him so much, he thought.

Yes this is a short chapter, but more is to come.


	2. Memories

**Acheron's tale**

By Tyler

(Do not distribute)

_Chapter 2: Memories_

----

After much rummaging with little result, Acheron settled on some salted beef and a flask of strong-smelling alcohol.

In the years since he left his old life, he had become familiar with the strong taste and warm comfort of homebrew. He usually avoided being completely drunk, in case he ever needed to defend himself, as he often did. But on this night, he wanted to fall into the blissful realm of drunkenness; the realm in which emotions flow free, and even in the roughest of moments, it can seem like everything is all right.

He sobbed softly as he took his first sip, pushing it down with a chunk of meat. He didn't want to remember anything that had happened to him in the previous days. He wanted to start over, back in the day when the world was a wondrous place; But you can't forget some things. He saw the world now as a threat, in which people cheated and hurt each other just to pull themselves up to the top.

He curled into a ball in the corner, knees to his chest, and downed the rest of the alcohol. His last words before he slipped asleep were incoherent and raspy.

----

He was walking quietly through the town, looking for cheap food-any food. As he turned into a pub, the sound of scuffling roused him from his trance. Normally he would have turned-tail and headed for another place, but a sound caught him: The crying of a young one.

Rushing into the room, he found himself witness to the cruelest thing. Three large men had a boy pinned to the wall, and were taking turns smashing him to pieces. Never in his life had he witnessed something so beautiful being destroyed so completely.

His previous self-absorbed worries forgotten, Acheron let out an angry yell, and leapt at the nearest man, stabbing him quickly in the side with his blade.

The boy was dropped, and the two standing lunged towards Acheron. He leapt onto a table, then dove at the man on the left, raking his face with his claws. The man stumbled back, shrieking and clutching his mutilated face.

In response, the other man leapt back and picked up a club.

Acheron dove at the man's knees, only to be swept aside by a crushing blow to the ribs. Wheezing slightly, wind whistling between his teeth, Acheron picked up a nearby dinner knife, and flung it.

The blade flew straight and true, embedding itself into the man's gut.

The man's eyes widened in surprise, and he paused in midstep to look down and touch the red flowing down his shirt. He looked up just in time to see the crazed Da'kor's claws end his ability to see.

----

Blood dripping from his paws and limping slightly, Acheron gazed around the room for the boy.

He found him under a table, and gently pried him out before carrying him from the pub.

----

The boy awoke with a moan, rolling over in the piled straw and looking around the clearing. About 20 lengths away, A figure was crouched over a campfire, stirring a pot furiously. After trying to get up several times, and finally succeeding, he limped over to the person. Though he tried hard to make words, he found that his throat was swollen and could only utter a raspy, "Hey."

Startled, the cloaked figure spun, and the boy found himself face-to-face with a live Da'kor. Letting out a terrified shriek, he stumbled backwards and pitched over, laying on his back and staring between his knees at the monster.

----

Acheron blinked in surprise, trying not to feel hurt by the obvious terror in the boy's face.

Over the brief anger and sadness, he instead let out an amused chuff. "Quite a throttling you took back there, eh?"

Ashamed that a stranger had seen his weakness, the boy just averted his eyes.

"I was doing fine!" he snapped.

"Boy, I had to beat them off of you. You were _not _doing fine."

"Don't call me boy! I have a name.. Shane."

"Well, Shane, 'tis a pleasure to meet you." Acheron offered a paw, smiling.

Shane hesitated briefly, before allowing himself to be lifted to his feet.

Acheron looked over his shoulder at the pot, which was finally a nice brown that the teaseller said it would be. He sat the pot on a rock to cool, covered it with an old tunic and turned back to the boy.

"Let me take you to a good bathing spot, so you can get that dirt and gore off of you."

Confused, Shane looked down at himself, and saw the bloodstains and dirt smudged all over his body. To bloody, smeared handprints were on the front right of his chest.

"Christ! You carried me all the way here?"

Acheron nodded briefly. "Yeah, you were quite a mess. I also wrapped your wounds-We need to take those off before you can clean up."

The human noticed the torn cloth wrapped around his shins, and felt some wrapped around his upper torso. "Yeah, I guess.." He mumbled before reaching down and lift his tunic. But the moment he began to lift, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders and back. "Ugh.. I can't get it off.."

Without further prompting, the da'kor grabbed the lower hem and pulled it up and off the boy's slim body.

Embarrassed at being without much clothing in a public place, Shane's face flushed a bright red.

Noticing the kid's discomfort, Acheron made small talk while he began the tedious task of unwrapping. Walking around the boy in circles, to remove the long sheet of fabric he had wound the previous night. "So, Shane? How many years do you have?"

"Er.. 16, why?"

"Curious."

"Do you have a name, yourself?"

"Acheron- But you can call me Ash for short."

"Nice to meet you."

Acheron finished unwrapping the cloth, pushing it into a sack. "Let's get you cleaned up." He wrapped an arm under the boy's shoulders, and helped him to the river.

----

The water was fairly warm where they washed, using the yucca paste that Acheron supplied from one of the many pouches in his pack.

Shane just kind of laid there, letting the clotted blood and scum be rinsed off of his body by the natural flow of the river. After several minutes however, Acheron moved over and helped him get the stuff he couldn't get on his own.

After their wash was completed, the newly friended fellows pulled themselves up onto the rock to sundry.

Shane looked over the dozing da'kor curiously, intrigued. The furred beast was nothing like what he heard around the town. Rather than being cruel and quick to violence, Acheron was kinder than any man he'd ever met. The anatomy of him was interesting as well. He had the mouth shape like a dog, but horns like a goat. His tail extended between his legs, twitching softly. And what had him most interested, was the feet. Rather than walking flat on his foot like man does, his foot seemed to be the front half of a normal foot, and then went to another bend The ankle, he guessed, before becoming more like a human shape.

He shifted onto his side, looking closer at the soft-looking fuzz that was the da'kor fur. He thought of how nice it would feel to rest his head on it.. Then stopped himself.

It was improper-It was a _sin, _for a man to fancy another male. His father would certainly disapprove.

Confused about how he felt, Shane rolled onto his chest, closer to Acheron before dozing off himself.

**End Chapter 2.**


	3. Memories pt 2

**Acheron's tale**

By Tyler

_(Do not distribute)_

----

Acheron awoke slowly; groggy and still half asleep, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and looked around, trying to figure his surroundings.

Next to him lay the boy from before, still naked as the day he was born. Acheron felt a small murr rise in his chest, abit of lust leftover from the dreams he'd had. He had been with other males before, but never a human. He shook himself, and then got to his feet.

Looking at the scene before him, Acheron really appreciated the beauty of the day Birds chirping in the trees, the beginning of Autumn turning the leaves a pleasant golden-orange with remaining splashes of stubborn green in the canopy above his head.

He looked back down at Shane, before nudging him with his foot.

With a groan, Shane rolled away from the prodding Da'kor, before pillowing his head against his arm and falling back asleep.

'This won't do..' Acheron thought with a smirk. Dipping a rag in the water of the stream, he spun it into a whip and smacked the boy across the shoulders.

Shane awoke with a yelp, scrambling to his feet before falling on his rear waist-deep in the shallow water off the edge of the rock shelf. He looked up at the Da'kor accusingly, and grumbled quite abit before allowing himself to be helped up and led back to the place they'd spent the previous night.

Acheron moved quickly, handing a small blanket to Shane before pulling the Tea off of the rock next to the now ashen remains of the fire. He took two clay mugs from his sack, and distributed the tea evenly between them.

Handing a cup to Shane, he seated himself directly across from the boy.

"So, Shane.. What exactly is your story?" He asked, taking a quiet sip of tea, savoring the rich taste.

Shane shifted slightly, as if he found a rock beneath him. "Well, I was running away, really. I didn't know those men. They saw my coin pouch, and dragged me into the pub. If you hadn't have come in.." One of Shane's hands went up, subconsciously fingering the bruise on his jaw that dominated the left side of his face.

"Running away? Why would a boy like you wish to leave home?"

"Well, I really'd rather not tell."

"Oh come on! I would love to hear your life-story."

Shane's face reddened. "Well, my father caught me doing something I really shouldn't have."

Acheron's attention was undivided now. He could almost predict the next words.

"He caught me.. peeping on other males in the baths." Shane hid his face in his hands, looking truly ashamed and terrified of how Acheron may react. In contradiction of what he'd expected, Acheron was relieved and possibly pleased at the revelation.

"Really?" Acheron inquired quietly, "You find yourself fancying males more than females?"

Shane nodded, sure he'd destroyed any chance at a friendship.

Acheron scooted closer, their knees now touching, faces mere fingerwidths apart.

"Well, Shane, I have a small revelation to make myself.." Acheron's lips and tongue were nearly brushing Shane's mouth as he spoke. "I rather find myself fancying men as well.."

Shane's eyes widened, and his head jerked slightly back.

"And in fact," Acheron continued, "I kind of am liking you."

Shane felt out of breath, every inhalation he made just brought the taste and smell of the Da'kor's breath, which had a dizzying, euphoric effect on the way Shane's mind processed. Lights seemed brighter, colors more brilliant as he found himself leaning towards those lips, their noses brushing as Acheron turned his muzzle to the side, before pulling Shane into his first kiss.


	4. Memories pt 3

**Acheron's tale**

By Tyler

(Do not distribute)

_Author's Note: I know this pushed the envelop of pg13, but it still falls under pg13. There is no detailed sex or excessive violence. If you have a problem with this chapter, message or email to complain. Please do not report as if these get deleted, they are the only copy I have and it will be the death of this fanfiction. _

----

Some hours later found the new lovers still entwined in each other's warm embrace. Shane lifted his face off of the Da'kors tousled chest fur only to be met by an onslaught of kisses and nuzzling. He lifted himself up off of Acheron, and viewed his surroundings carefully. After leaning down to kiss his mate a few more times, he set off to locate a place to urinate.

Shane sighed in contentment. His day seemed beautiful as he drowned some bushes in golden showers.

An Athkatchu, startled by the flooding of his den, let out an angry yelp and bolted into the field.

Shane watched, intrigued at the creature's flight. From the corner of his vision, an arrow lanced a clean arc across the field and knocked the rodent dead in mid-bound.

He was just finishing up when he saw the nude Da'kor set off, searching the field for his fallen prey. Shane smiled, and slinked off quietly behind the forest line.

Acheron smiled in triumph as he knelt and lifted the Athkatchu, the arrow piercing right under it's upper limb; a clean kill. He turned, and scanned the clearing for Shane, and felt a jolt when his search brought up naught.

He dropped the rodent near the fire pit, and bolted across the meadow, towards the last place he saw the human. An unpleasant splash and a strong scent of ammonia confirmed that Acheron had reached the point, but still no Shane was to bee seen.

"SHANE!" He shouted, panic beginning to rise. "SHANE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He bolted along the forest edge, looking for any signs of recent passage when Shane leapt from a tree, landing meters to his left.

Acheron turned towards him, and tried to speak; Couldn't. A single tear ran down his muzzle as he grabbed the boy into a fierce hug, burying his face in the human's neck. "Please don't do that again." Acheron pleaded, "I thought I'd lost you.."

Shane held the Da'kor, amazed at the emotion his cruel prank had invoked. He rubbed Acheron's back gently, whispering comforting words and leading him back to the campsite.

He sat the furred beast down, and sat directly next to him, so the Da'kor could rest his head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Acheron, and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sincerely, "I really am, I won't do it again, I promise."

Acheron looked up, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't mean to get so emotional, but I really like you, and I never want to lose you. Ever." He kissed Shane gently, and then got to his feet.

Shane stood, and next to the Da'kor, grasped his furred paw, and held it between them.

"Acheron, I want to stay with you. I never want to go back." He murmured, his other hand resting on Acheron's shoulder. "Take me with you, please. I love you, and I cannot be without you."

Acheron nodded, before kissing the hand that held his. "Well, we need to get this rodent cooking before it begins to rot. Also, you should dress. As much as I enjoy the sight, another traveler may not so much."

Shane nodded, and picked up his tunic, wincing slightly as he stretched before pulling it on.

Acheron squatted, and lifted the tunic and peeked under as it came to rest, eliciting a giggle from Shane. The Da'kors cold nose rested against his thigh briefly, before pulling away, and the fur began to work on the Athkatchu carcass.

Carefully using his knife to skin the body in sheets, he laid the flesh out in rows, for later use as straps or ties.

He set to work on the legs, gently sliding the knife under each leg to sever the tendons that bound them in place.

He tossed the skinned legs into the Iron pot they'd used for tea. The body of an Athkatchu is much laid out like that of many four legged animals. The long tail, full of sinewy muscle is removed and set aside, for later disposal.

Shane watched in morbid interest as Acheron set the intestines and other organs off to the side on a rock, and tossed the remainder of the corpse in the pot. The nude beast then picked up the pot, and trotted down to the river, to fill it with fresh water.

After returning, Acheron stoked and fed the fire back to life, and set the pot on the flaming coals to cook.

He then turned to Shane, paws and chest spattered with semi-coagulated blood.

"My, you look quite a fright," Shane laughed, "Go get cleaned up, I'll watch the fire."

After scowling briefly, Acheron stood and strode off to the edge of the river, to bathe for a second time in a day.

Shane sat, watching the water in the pot turn a deep boiling brown as a delicious odor wafted up, causing his mouth to water.

He looked over to where the Da'kor had left his sight, wondering what was taking so long. Deciding the food wasn't going to burn in the next few minutes, he got up and headed to the river.

When he got there, the Da'kor was no where in immediate sight, but a trail of paw prints in the mud told Shane where to go.

Several stretches down shore, was a small willow which formed a hut over a pit in the rock face. He heard noise inside, and as he approached, a strong musky scent reached his nose. Curious, he peeked inside to meet the Da'kor, face to face.

Acheron let out a yelp, and leapt backwards, tripping and falling on his rear in the soft sand.

The fur on his chest and paws was matted down in places, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had been going on.

Acheron blushed, ashamed to be caught in the act, but surprised the boy seemed to think nothing of it at he leaned and helped the Da'kor to his feet.

"Meat's done, thought I'd tell you." Shane said sweetly, and wrapped his arm around the Da'kors shoulders as they headed back to camp.

The food tasted delicious as the afternoon sun shone down, casting their shadows across the meadow's tall grass.

Shane felt full, fuller than he'd ever felt in his life, in more ways than one.

He leaned over and kissed Acheron lovingly, a tender, unaroused kiss shared usually only by married couples and long-known lovers.

Acheron leaned into the kiss, and pulled Shane onto his lap and laid back, looking up into the trees.

"So," Shane wondered aloud, "Where are we going after this?"

Acheron shrugged, the motion causing Shane's whole body to shift. "Tomorrow we can look at the map, and decide."

That night was the first night they slept together as lovers.


	5. Memories pt 4

-1**Acheron's tale**

By Tyler

_(Do not distribute)_

Chapter 2 part 4:

Shane awoke, his neck aching dully from the awkward position he'd slept in, strewn across the Da'kor's lap. It was early in the afternoon, and the church's bells in town were ringing a farewell to its followers. He tried to get up, but couldn't as he found Acheron's arm tightly wrapped around his stomach, effectively trapping him. He rolled over, coming nose-to-nose with the Da'kor. Lifting himself into a push-up position, he lifted with all his might, but couldn't escape. He looked down and saw the corner's of Acheron's muzzle quiver, and his eyes were shut tight, and it was obvious he was faking it. Settling down again, Shane leaned in and planted a kiss on Acheron, slowly rubbing the Da'kors furred chest until he cracked from over stimulation.

Laughing, Shane rolled off of Acheron's chest and stood, playfully kicking at the Da'kors side before dashing off. He sprinted across the clearing, the tall grass slapping across his legs as he headed towards the stream. In mid-leap over a log, onto the sandy shore, a furred blur slammed into him, clutching around his waist and causing him to overshoot his landing, ending up in a deeper part of the stream. Acheron landed short with an "Oof!" as he winded himself on the sandy floor.

Shane surfaced, treading water before swimming back to the winded beast. He climbed ashore, before tugging Acheron to his feet.

"Why don't we go to town?" Shane suggested mildly.

Acheron smiled at the boy, and shrugged, "I don't see why not.."

Shane smiled, and wrapped his arms around the Da'kor. "We could have lunch and a drink at the Tavern, see the shops, and pick up the silver I have stowed outside my father's estate."

Acheron looked around, and after locating his tunic, shook it of the sand and put it on.

Shane trotted off to camp, heading to get his clothes and Acheron couldn't help but give more than a passing glance at the male's toned rump. Shaking his head, he followed, getting ready to pack all of his things back into the small pack.

-------

The town they walked into was called Baris, and was a good forty minutes north of the town they met in.

The streets were packed, and no one paid much attention to the Da'kor holding Shane's hand. Da'kor were common in this area, and the humans and the beasts had developed a bit of an unwritten treaty.

The smells of cooking food were around them, and Acheron purchased some dried beef off of a cart, to curb the hunger until they went for an actual meal.

Chewing on the snack, they walked into one of the many crowded shops, browsing but not really looking to buy. But behind Shane's back, Acheron quickly purchased something and stowed it in his pocket, the object clinking slightly to the necklace he had retired from wear after him and Shiara split ways. Passing the sad emotions off by thinking about the day to come, he quickly reunited with Shane.

After leaving the shops, they began to look for a good place to eat. Shane was actually quite finicky, and they spent several minutes walking door-to-door before he finally settled on a place. But before he could walk inside, Acheron grabbed him and pulled him into the space between the buildings, and gave him a deep kiss. Pushing him up against a wall, keeping him distracted with the kiss, the Da'kor grabbed the present, and slipped it over Shane's finger.

Shane's eyes widened as he felt cold metal on his finger, and broke the kiss to look down and saw a shining silver ring, embedded with two sapphires, and with a small emerald in the center. He looked up at Acheron, speechless, before stammering out an 'I love you'.

Acheron smiled back, kissing Shane again before walking him out of the alley, and into the building.

The place was a modest pub, filled with small tables and with a bar running along the far wall. It was quite vacant for the time of day, but a musical performer was onstage, plucking at the harp while singing a slow, sad song about a man who's wife was lost at sea.

Acheron pulled him to a corner table, far from everybody and took Shane's ringed hand in his paws. He kissed Shane's fingers before retreating to his side of the table as a middle-aged serving lady showed up to take their orders.

She shot them a suspicious look as she had caught a glimpse of the Da'kor holding the boy's hands.

As Shane was speaking, Acheron snaked a foot under the table and rubbed it slowly up his calf. With small jolt, Shane pretended like nothing happened, and managed to finish ordering as the Da'kor's claws dragged up his thigh and his heel came to rest against his groin. He shot the Da'kor a dirty look as furred beast calmly dictated what he wanted, not seeming to find it uncomfortable being so amorous with his love under a table in public. In mid-order, he flexed his foot repeatedly, causing Shane to shudder and jerk slightly, attracting a curious glance from the server and a couple of patrons.

After the waitress left, he whispered angrily across the table, "What do you think you are doing?"

Acheron passed it off with a chuckle, his shoulders jumping slightly as he said in a suggestive tone; "Just having a little fun, love."

"Well, save the fun until we are out of town!"

Their food came, with a wine for Acheron and a frothy mug for Shane,

As they ate, Acheron slowly moved his foot back to the floor, and pulled a map from his pack.

Sliding their drinks to the side, Acheron began to point out possible destinations and how hard it would be to reach them.

The closest one wasn't far enough for Shane's taste, as if his father set out a search, it would likely reach there.

They ended up settling for Bangul, a large town around seven days to the east.

-------

Acheron moved at a crouch, moving from bush to bush, following Shane. On the wall ahead were two archers, but they weren't going that far. After a few minutes of digging, Shane handed him two heavy bags of coins, certainly more than the Da'kor had ever held.

Sharing a few kisses, they headed back into the woods, looking for a good spot to sleep.

They settled in a small clearing near a creek, and bathed quietly, drained by the active day, and then settled to fall asleep, cuddled close under a blanket Shane had snatched from a clothesline on the edge of his property. Long after Acheron dozed off, however, Shane found he could not sleep, and spent much of his night thinking of past days and the ones to come. Turning the ring on his finger, he smiled as it glistened in the moonlight.


End file.
